justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SatoTheDancer101/Just Dance Unlimited News
Hello! I decided to make a News blog for Just Dance Unlimited. I got the idea from out of nowhere. Also, I know that the logo in the header image is horrible. I couldn't find a transparent logo anywhere, so I tried to make my own logo. If anyone could provide a transparent logo for me, I can update the header image so that it'll look better (credit will be given, of course). October 2015 The Just Dance Unlimited tracklist during the time included the said 150+ songs along with the two exclusive routines. Songs Cheerleader jdnow.jpeg|''Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)'' Ulibayssia.jpg|''Smile (Улыбайся)'' Mashup and Dance Quests There was also four dance quests exclusive to Just Dance Unlimited: Thronequest.png|Throne Quest Scepterquest.png|Scepter Quest Ringquest.png|Ring Quest Halloweenquest.png|Special Halloween Quest November 2015 The first update on Just Dance Unlimited got released on November 25th, 2015. The following routines were added in the update. Songs Ketchupsong.jpg|''Aserejé (The Ketchup Song)'' (the song was included in the October 2015 tracklist, but it was later removed for unknown reasons) Betterwheni'm jdnow.jpeg|''Better When I’m Dancin’'' Potato.jpg|''Mashed Potato Time'' Princeali.jpg|''Prince Ali'' Rocknroll.jpg|''Rock n’ Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain)'' Alternate Routines Three alternate routines was included in the update. Jailhousealt.jpg|''Jailhouse Rock'' - LINE DANCE Starshipsalt cover generic.png|''Starships'' - CHARLESTON Turnupthelovefan.jpg|''Turn Up the Love'' - FANMADE Mashup and Dance Quests There was also two new Dance Quests with an exclusive Mashup added in the update: WantToWantMeMU Cover Online.jpg|''Want To Want Me'' - MASHUP RoyalQuestJustDanceUnlimitedSquare.jpg|Royal Quest CastleQuestJustDanceUnlimitedSquare.jpg|Castle Quest December 2015 This update can be considered to be the worst update on Just Dance Unlimited, as there wasn't any new exclusive routines or Dance Quests. The update was released on December 21st, 2015. Songs Four songs were added in the update. Airplanes jdnow.jpg|''Airplanes'' Whatafeeling.jpg| Flashdance... What A Feeling Oath.jpg|''Oath'' Tetrix.jpg|''Tetris'' Alternate Routines Two alternate routines came with the update. Letitgodlc.jpg|''Let It Go'' - SING-ALONG Turnupthelovealt.jpg|''Turn Up the Love'' - SUMO Mashup and Dance Quests As already mentioned above, no Dance Quests came with the update. Thisishowmu cover online.png|''This Is How We Do'' - MASHUP January 2016 Unlike the December 2015 update, this update came with new Dance Quests and a new choreography. This update was released on January 20th, 2016. Songs Four songs were added in the update. Girlsjustwant.jpg|''Girls Just Want To Have Fun'' Maneater.jpg|''Maneater'' Shutup jdn.jpg|''Shut Up and Dance'' The master blaster jdn.jpg|''The Master Blaster'' Alternate Routines Three alternate routines were included in the update. Gentlemanswt.jpg|''Gentleman'' - SWEAT Ghostbustersswt.jpg|''Ghostbusters'' - SWEAT Americanofan.jpg|''We No Speak Americano'' - FANMADE Mashup and Dance Quests A Mashup and two new Dance Quests were in the update. Nocontrolmu cover online.png|''No Control'' - MASHUP RoyalKeyQuestSquare.jpg|Royal Key Quest 2016QuestSquare.jpg|Special New Year Quest February 2016 This update was released on February 25th, 2016. Songs Four songs were included in the update. However, another song (which was the month's exclusive song) was released a day after the update. Getugly.jpg|''Get Ugly'' (released a day later after the update) Jumpga.jpg|''Jump (For My Love)'' Lefreak.jpg|''Le Freak'' Moveyourfeet now.jpg|''Move Your Feet'' Promiscuous.jpg|''Promiscuous'' Alternate Routines Two alternate routines were included in the update. Can't Take My Eyes of You Alternate.png|''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' - WRESTLER Thatpoweralt cover generic.png|''#thatPOWER'' - EXTREME Mashup and Dance Quests A Mashup and two new Dance Quests were in the update. SameOldLoveMashupIcon.jpeg|''Same Old Love'' - MASHUP Placeholder song.jpg|Pine Cone Quest Placeholder song.jpg|Special Valentine Quest March 2016 Description coming soon. March 10th, 2016 Although March's update wasn't released yet, a song was released to the service. Song Tastethefeeling.jpg|''Taste The Feeling'' Category:Blog posts